


If You Can't Play Nice

by Lauralot



Series: Daddy Issues [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Dark Steve Rogers, Dimension Travel, Exhibitionism, Gen, Masturbation, Multiple Personalities, Separate bodies, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauralot/pseuds/Lauralot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain HYDRA visits the Avengers' Tower.</p><p>He is not very good at playing Bearvenger games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Can't Play Nice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Mirror of Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214533) by [StarsGarters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsGarters/pseuds/StarsGarters). 



> This fic came into being because [ravenously](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenously/pseuds/ravenously) and I both read the fantastic and _incredibly_ dark fic, [_The Mirror of Life_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5214533/chapters/12021911), by [StarsGarters](http://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsGarters/pseuds/StarsGarters). Then, while we were discussing the Daddy Issues verse to plan the next installment, somehow our minds put Captain HYDRA into the scenario.
> 
> The result is this weird, sort of fluffy nonsense.

“Tell me this isn’t happening,” Bucky mutters.

That’s exactly what Brock said a few hours ago, when Stark and Barton stepped out of the Quinjet hauling Steve Rogers himself, trussed up like a Christmas goose. Well, Brock’s first words about the situation had been “So he’s finally snapped?”

Then Steve turned his bruised, furious face up to meet Rumlow’s eyes.

And Rumlow noticed the skull and tentacles in place of the star on Steve’s chest.

That’s when Captain HYDRA—as Brock’s since dubbed him in his head—started struggling and swearing with renewed fury. That’s when Brock muttered “Tell me this isn’t happening.”

Trans-dimensional portal, Stark had explained. While their own all-American jackass is off doing reconnaissance in Brazil, the “gritty reboot version,” as Stark named him, showed up in Omaha and proceeded to start gutting the government agents clearing out an old HYDRA base.

In Captain HYDRA’s world, it seems Pierce is running SHIELD and Brock’s the American dream. And, because it’s impossible for Brock’s life to be pleasant or even just _sane_ , Captain HYDRA happens to be obsessed with him.

Or so he’d thought. The reaction this Rogers had to him is nothing compared to the fit he’d thrown when Bucky and Winter had to help haul him into a holding cell. The sounds he made were _inhuman._ Hours later, and the hairs are still standing up on Brock’s neck.

But then, that could be because James managed to get himself into Captain HYDRA’s cell.

It’s not really a cell. The tower isn’t made to hold prisoners. It’s just part of Tony’s lab, and Rogers is bolted to the wall with as many of the mag cuffs as they could wrap around his legs and torso. It’s a load-bearing wall, and even a super soldier can’t break it.

His hands are free, though. No one wanted to get close enough to hand-feed him his lunch.

Brock’s heart stops. Rogers can’t get to James, but James has hauled in a wagon full of teddy bears and he looks prepared to climb into Rogers’s lap.

“How the fuck does he do this?” Bucky says. He’s not moving, as rooted to the spot as Brock. “Why doesn’t Jarvis stop him?”

They’re not the only ones who are frozen. In the cell, Rogers is gaping. James has his favorite arm on, the little metal replica of Winter’s that he’s not allowed to take to school, and Rogers looks even more stunned than he did when he saw Bucky and Winter. He’s just not howling about it now.

“You can’t have any juice,” James says, picking up a box from the wagon.

“I don’t want your juice, child.”

“Good, because you’re being too bad to have it,” James says. “We’re going to play bears.”

“No, we aren’t.”

“It’s Saturday and it’s after lunch.” James is unloading the bears from the wagon now, though he pauses after every bear for a long, smug sip from his juice box. “Daddy always plays bears with me after lunch on Saturdays, and he’s not here, and you look like him, so you have to play bears. You can be Captain Ameribear.”

Brock is vaguely aware that drool’s threatening to slide out of his gaping mouth, but he’s as powerless to stop it as he is to put an end to this madness. _How the fuck has my life come to this?_

“I am not Captain America, brat.” Rogers speaks through clenched teeth.

James just stares at him. His bottom lip trembles like he might cry, but he doesn’t. And he doesn’t break eye contact when he speaks. “Well, you’re going to be. You’re better that way.”

It’s times like these when Brock’s reminded that James really is just Bucky Barnes in miniature.

“If you bring your bear near me,” Rogers says, voice even, “I will tear its head off.”

“No, you won’t.” James sips from the juice box again. “’Cause Tony says it’ll take like, five hours before he can send you back to your stupid world, and if you hurt any of my bears, I’ll spend that whole five hours screaming as loud as I can.”

“You’ll lose your voice.”

“Wanna bet?”

And Rogers _laughs_. The sound gives Brock a full body shiver, apparently the only motion he’s currently capable of. “Come over here, child. I want a better look at you.”

“I’m not dumb,” James says. He sets the Ameribear down on the end of the bench Rogers is bolted to, far out of arm’s reach, and uses some thin metal rod he must have picked up in the lab to push it over. Then he does the same thing with his Iron Bear.

“It’s to be a battle, then?” Rogers asks.

“Iron Bear and Ameribear are _friends_.” James speaks slowly, as though Rogers can’t possibly understand him otherwise. “They don’t fight. Captain Ameribear needs better magnets for his shield and he asks Iron Bear to help him.”

“That isn’t how the world works, son.” Rogers is sneering again. “Your pathetic father is doing you no favors teaching you to be so weak. The Captain would not ask. He would grab the Iron Bear by the throat and demand it.”

“And then he’d say sorry for being such a jerk and give Iron Bear a hug to make him feel better,” James says. “And now you can’t have any juice the whole time you’re here.”

A vein in Rogers’s forehead pulses. It’s not that he wants the juice, Brock knows that, it’s the insolence. “Captain Ameribear is hugging Iron Bear,” he says, shoving the two bears together. “And now he’s stabbing him in the back.”

“He is not!” James shouts.

“Iron Bear is dead.” Rogers lets the bear flop over in his grip. “Captain Ameribear spits on his corpse.”

James opens his mouth and _howls_. Brock isn’t timing it, but he’s pretty sure the kid goes for five minutes straight without taking a breath. By the time he stops, his face is purple and there’s probably blood inside Rogers’s ears.

“You have to play nice,” James says.

“Give me the juice box and I’ll consider it,” Rogers says. A test. He won’t give in before the kid does.

“What the fuck is happening?” Bucky mutters.

“Hey,” Brock says. “At least he’s not staring through the glass and stroking himself anymore.” Now there’s a sight Brock would love to burn out of his mind. Why did he get stuck guarding this freak? What was he supposed to do if Rogers got loose?

“You could have had juice if you were good,” James says. “But you weren’t, so now you can’t have any. Actions have consequences.”

“Give me the juice, child.”

“Is Captain Ameribear gonna give Iron Bear a hug and apologize?”

“It wouldn’t matter. Dead bodies can’t hear apologies.”

The screaming starts up again.

“You know, usually that’s the worst sound in the world,” Bucky says. “But now—”

“It’s kind of beautiful, isn’t it?”

“What are you doing?” Winter demands, rushing into the lab. “Why is James in a room with that man? You should be protecting him, both of you!”

Wordless, Bucky reaches over and grabs his counterpart’s arm before he can charge into the cell. “Wait.”

“James is in danger!”

“Trust us, Winter,” Brock says. “This is gonna be a hell of a show.”


End file.
